


[FANVIDEO] I am a symbol | Mockingjay Pt.1

by rhosgotskulled



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Fanvideo, Music, Video, i am a symbol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhosgotskulled/pseuds/rhosgotskulled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AUDIO/VISUAL<br/>[WATCH IN HD] After watching Mockingjay Part 1, I am blown away. So I got inspired and had to make a tribute video of it. Please like and share if you enjoyed. Thanks for watching! <br/>Song 1: The Hanging Tree sung by Jennifer Lawrence in Mockingjay Part 1<br/>Song 2: I am a Symbol by House of Heroes</p>
            </blockquote>





	[FANVIDEO] I am a symbol | Mockingjay Pt.1

Please visit and watch video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_a9RGLfPj7Y&list=UUY0OABMBh5VJ8HxIFseDGhA

Thank you for watching!!


End file.
